Barbie
|category = Barbie |complex = |-|Season 1 = |- |species = Człowiek|color = Różowy}} Barbara "Barbie" Millicent Roberts to - ok.30 letnia Kobieta uwielbia ona modę we wrześniu 2015 ma urodzić synka o którym zawsze marzyła Bardzo go kocha i przytula go pozwala mu też kąpać się w basenie Historia *Spójrzmy prawdzie w Oczy- Barbie uwielbia się modnie ubierać bo zwykle nosi różową brokatową bluzkę do tego fioletową spódnicę i szpilki na obcasie *Barbie ma chłopaka o imieniu Ken który jest o 3 lata starszy od niej a poza tym Kobieta bardzo jest w nim zakochana i przytula się do niego *Despite acting antagonistic on a number of occasions, Barbie still considers Raquelle to be one of her friends. The feeling may not be mutual, however. *Ryan is in love with Barbie and is determined to win her over from Ken. Barbie ignores his advances, especially when he's written a song for her. *Teresa and Nikki are good friends with Barbie and have been for some time. Teresa had a bet with Barbie that she was a klutz in the kitchen which Barbie was desperate not to lose, while she once tried to convince Nikki that Raquelle wasn't devious enough to throw a themed party without telling the two of them. *Midge may be considered Barbie's closest friend, as they grew up together as children. Barbie acts considerably more excited around Midge than she does with the rest of her friends. *Summer and Barbie have been friends for an unknown period of time and when she came to visit, Barbie was determined to make sure that she got on well with her sisters. The two had a pose-off competition (which Barbie won) suggesting the possibility of a friendly rivalry between the two. *It is mentioned in Let's Make A Doll that George Roberts and Martha Roberts are her parents. Appearances |E1 = |E2 = }} |E2 = }} }} }} }} }} }} Website Gallery BarbieHeader1.jpg|link=Closet Princess BarbieHeader2.jpg|link=Pet Peeve BarbieHeader3.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out BarbieHeader4.jpg|link=Licensed to Drive BarbieHeader5.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out BarbieHeader6.jpg|link=Sisters Ahoy BarbieHeader7.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator BarbieHeader8.jpg|link=A Spooky Sleepover BarbieHeader9.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge BarbieHeader10.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll Family Tree George Roberts──┬──Martha Roberts │ ┌─────────────────────┬───────┴───────┬───────────────┐ Barbara Millicent Roberts Skipper Roberts Stacie Roberts Chelsea Roberts Trivia *It is revealed in A Smidge of Midge that Barbie grew up in Willows, Wisconsin. *Barbie loves to walk in the rain, and sometimes does so with The Prince of England, as revealed in "Cringing in the Rain". She mumbles under her breath that the prince is a bit of an umbrella hog. *Barbie is the role model of every girl in Malibu, with the exception of Raquelle. *Barbie's 32nd favorite career is being flight attendant, as mentioned in Closet Clothes Out. *Barbie's favorite movie is Sad and Romantic the Sequel, as mentioned in Occupational Hazards. *Barbie is currently ambassador to a race of aliens. *Barbie is currently president. *It is not clearly stated how old Barbie is, but it must be considerably old as her friends have forgotten how old Barbie even is. *In Let's Make A Doll, it is mentioned that if she was an ice cream flavor, she'd be pink. *In Let's Make A Doll, it is said that Barbie got a belly button 13 years ago. Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females